Mariage arrangé: bonheur ou malheur?
by Morgane25
Summary: En 1981 pour mettre fin à la guerre, la paix passe par l'union des deux camps et le mariage de deux héritiers. Harry et Draco, âgés de quelques mois, voient leur destin marqué et uni à jamais. Mais être fiancé à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il n'a jamais vu, Draco Malfoy prince des Serpentards aujourd'hui en septième année, n'apprécie que moyennement… Slash HPDM
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer __: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et JRR Tolkien_

_Note__ : Utilisation des noms anglais du personnage de Drago (ici Draco). Il est question de personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux mais ce n'est pas véritablement un crossover car les deux univers ne seront pas mélangés. Elrond fera une apparition dans le prologue et peut-être dans quelques chapitres mais sans plus. _

_Pairing __: HPDM / JPLE / LMNM / SBRL / SRRB_

_Résumé __: __En 1981 pour mettre fin à la guerre, la paix passe par l'union des deux camps et le mariage de deux héritiers. Harry et Draco, âgés de quelques mois, voient leur destin marqué et uni à jamais. Mais être fiancé à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il n'a jamais vu, Draco Malfoy prince des Serpentards aujourd'hui en septième année, n'apprécie que moyennement…_

_ATTENTION : Présence de relations homosexuelles, de MPREG, de lemon_

Dans la Grande Salle de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, avait pris place une assemblée pour le moins surprenante. On distinguait deux camps apparents : d'un côté de la table Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts et de l'autre Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu penser que les deux ennemis attendaient de se battre mais il n'en était rien ! Non après plusieurs années de luttes sanglantes, le pays mis à feu et à sang, les deux leaders cherchaient un compromis, un moyen de cessez-le-feu. Dumbledore avait proposé une assemblée exceptionnelle qui avait été accepté.

Après plusieurs jours de débat, un accord de paix avait été signé. Lord Voldemort deviendrait Premier Ministre, certains mangemorts seraient ses conseillers. Tandis que Dumbledore garderait la direction de Poudlard. Il avait été décidé que les familles de sang-pur seraient favorisées, les sang-mêlés seraient autorisés afin d'éviter toute consanguinité malgré les objections véhémentes de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black et Lucius Malfoy, objections réfutées par Sirius Black quand celui-ci avait souligné l'exemple Crabbe et Goyle. Le point le plus problématique était posé par les Nés-Moldus. Après moult cris et hurlements, la décision la plus acceptable pour les deux camps étaient de détecter ces futurs sorciers, d'aller vérifier dans leur famille la façon dont ils étaient élevés. En cas de mauvais traitements les enfants seraient placés dans des orphelinats sorciers. Dans tous les cas, lors de leur entrée à Poudlard, ils devraient suivre des cours d'étiquettes, de droit sorcier, apprendre toutes les coutumes et les vieilles traditions.

Afin de s'assurer que cette paix serait durable, Voldemort proposa l'idée d'une union sorcière entre deux familles. Lucius Malfoy accepta la demande de son maître et il fut décidé que le petit Draco serait fiancé à un héritier de l'autre camp, puis marié l'année de ses dix-huit ans. L'aristocrate blond réfuta une union avec la jeune Ginevra Weasley proposée par Molly Weasley.

« Il est hors de question de marier mon fils unique à la fille de ce cinglé amoureux des moldus ! Je vous donne mon héritier et vous proposez la fille des Weasley, c'est une blague j'espère !

- Voyons Lucius, Arthur est un sang-pur respecté…tenta Albus.

- Ah oui ? Pas par moi en tout cas ni par mes amis Dumbledore ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre !

- Il y a une autre possibilité mais je doute qu'elle vous convienne mieux…

- Qui ?

- Notre fils. Répondit une voix à l'entrée de la Grande Salle

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir qui avait parlé, quand Severus Rogue hurla un NON retentissant. Devant la porte se tenait James Potter accompagné de son épouse Lily.

- Très drôle Albus ! Evans est une sang-de-bourbe ! Après le traitre à son sang, le sang mêlé de mieux en mieux…

- Lily n'est pas née de parents moldus ! Les Evans étaient ses gardiens pas ses parents. Répondit Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qui prouve que vous dites la vérité ? demanda hargneusement Bellatrix

- Je ne suis ni une née-moldue, ni une sang-mêlé, ni une sang-pur ! La vérité est que je suis une elfe de sang-pur. Mon père est le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe, Seigneur des Elfes.

- Une princesse elfe…balbutia Lucius abasourdi.

- Lily et James ont un petit garçon, Harry, né en Juillet l'année dernière. Ils ont accepté de donner leur fils en mariage pour préserver la paix.

- En acceptant cette union nous nous privons d'un héritier et nous ôtons à Draco le droit d'avoir des enfants un jour. Rétorqua Narcissa

- Pas tout à fait…marmonna James

- Comment ça « pas tout à fait » ? demanda Lucius

- Eden…

- Qui est Eden ? Questionna Regulus Black (NDA: ici il est vivant)

- Eden est le prénom elfique d'Harry. Depuis sa naissance nous vivons auprès des miens et avons pris l'habitude de le nommer ainsi. Enfin…je disais donc que notre fils est à moitié elfe, et sachez que dans notre peuple certains hommes peuvent enfanter. Eden est de ceux-là. Il est ce que les elfes nomment un compagnon dominé porteur de vie. Donc en mariant votre fils au nôtre, nous assurons une paix durable et une descendance prospère pour nos deux familles. Reprit Lily

- Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Interrogea Albus

- Je pense que c'est envisageable mais pouvons-nous prendre un moment pour en parler en privé ? S'inquiéta Narcissa

- Faite ma chère, faite…répondit le vieux sorcier

Les Malfoy, les Lestrange, Severus, Regulus et Voldemort se retirèrent dans un coin de la pièce s'éloignant des autres grâce à un sort d'insonorisation.

- Pensez-vous qu'ils vont accepter Albus ? demanda Lily

- Je pense que Lucius saura voir où va son intérêt et il faudrait être fou pour refuser une telle union mon enfant.

- Mon grand-père a raison mon amour, je suis convaincu que c'est pour le mieux (NDA de l'auteur : oui dans cette fiction Albus est le grand-père maternel de James Potter)

De l'autre coté de la pièce, les mangemorts discutaient avec leur maître.

« Qu'en dites-vous Monseigneur ?

- Une union des plus favorables, soyons honnête …oh oui extrêmement favorable.

- Nous ne pouvons guère refuser une telle opportunité Lucius. Draco pourra avoir des enfants, imagine nos petits-enfants héritiers des Malfoy et des Potter ! Sans oublier qu'Harry est l'arrière-petit-fils d'Albus Dumbledore et du roi des Elfes ! Ajouta Narcissa

- En effet ma chérie tu as tout à fait raison !

- Allons annoncer à l'amoureux du citron la bonne nouvelle ! Déclara le Lord.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- C'est bon pour nous ! Procédons à la cérémonie de fiançailles.

- Bien…très bien ! répondit Albus. La célébration finale lors de leur dix-huit ans sera une union sorcière, sans possibilité d'y mettre fin de quelque manière que ce soit. Afin d'assurer la paix, Tom et moi…

- Ne m'appelle pas Tom, vieux cinglé…

- Je disais donc…que nous pensons que la cérémonie de fiançailles devrait proposer les mêmes sûretés. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est bon pour nous Grand-Père, nous acceptons.

Lucius acquiesça lui aussi.

- Parfait ! Nous allons donc procéder à des fiançailles reposant sur un serment inviolable. Les parents vont s'engager ainsi que les petits, Tom et moi également. Annonça Albus ignorant le grognement de Jedusor. Chaque famille va choisir deux témoins qui vont également promettre.

- Remus et Sirius s'ils sont d'accord. Proposa James

- Pas de problème James. Répondirent en même temps les deux amants.

- Nous choisissons Regulus et Severus.

- Lily ma chérie amène Harry.

Lily allait partir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une délégation d'Elfes, son père en tête.

- Ada ! Je venais vous chercher, nous allons procéder aux fiançailles des enfants.

- Tiens Lilywen prend Eden ! Lui dit Elrond en lui tendant son enfant qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

En saisissant son fils, Lily fit tomber le capuchon du petit garçon et tous virent un ange aux grands yeux d'émeraude portant sur son front un diadème d'argent. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant ses futurs petits-enfants. Le petit elfe sourit à son père et se mit à rire aux éclats en voyant son parrain faire le pitre. Un rire si beau que chaque personne dans la grande salle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Nagini entendant ce si merveilleux son sortit sa tête de la robe de Voldemort en sifflant. Le petit brun tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche du sifflement. Quand il aperçut le serpent il l'imita, enfin c'est ce que pensait toutes les personnes présentes à l'exception du Lord qui comprit les sons.

« Un fourchelangue…prodigieux ! Marmonna Voldemort pour lui-même

- Vous voulez dire qu'il ne fait pas semblant de parler aux serpents ?

- Non Monsieur Potter ! Votre fils unique, héritier des Potter et des Dumbledore, descendant de Godric Gryffondor, enfant des Elfes possède le don de parler aux serpents ! Ricana le Lord en pensant que les années à venir allaient encore réserver bien des surprises.

Une fois tout le monde remit de ses émois, Dumbledore et Voldemort procédèrent au cérémonial des fiançailles. Et pendant des années la paix perdura en Grande-Bretagne. Notre histoire commence ici en juillet 1997, deux mois avant l'entrée de Draco et de ses amis en septième année. Harry, lui, a grandi à l'abri du monde sorcier auprès des siens sur les Terres Elfiques en se préparant à son futur avec Draco qui de son côté vit une adolescence remplie de fêtes, de luxure et de relations charnelles sans lendemain. Mais cette année sera différente…cette année son jeune fiancé débarque au château.

_J'espère que ça vous plait et que vous aurez envie de connaître la suite…_


	2. Veille de rentrée

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! ça fait vraiment plaisir…_

_Réponse à Noémie : Après ta review j'ai contacté Phenixnoir pour avoir son avis et supprimer ma fic pour éviter tout plagiat involontaire : l'auteur ne voit aucune raison à la suppression de cette histoire, pour elle la seule ressemblance entre les deux histoires est l'idée du mariage arrangé. Alors merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer comme ça maintenant plus aucun risque. _

_J'espère que la suite sera à votre goût !_

CHAPITRE 1 : Veille de rentrée 

_Mais cette année sera différente…cette année son jeune fiancé débarque au château._

« Alors Draco pas trop déprimé par l'arrivée de ton fiancé ? Ricana Pansy Parkinson.

- Très drôle Pansy ! Je suis hilare…Persifla Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy était un beau jeune homme blond âgé de dix-sept ans. En septembre il entrerait en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Draco était la fierté de sa famille. Beau, riche, puissant, arrogant, en un mot le parfait petit Serpentard. Tout dans la vie de l'héritier de sang-pur était parfait : il était dans les premiers de son année, capitaine de Quiditch et préfet de Serpentard. Il avait des amis géniaux avec qui il avait grandi, Pansy Parkinson petite brune bavarde, la reine des ragots de l'école, Théodore Nott discret et très rusé, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle forts et amusants, Eris Lestrange son cousin et Blaise Zabini un grand brun magnifique. Draco et lui entretenait une liaison depuis près d'un an et demi, mais rien de sérieux ils passaient juste le temps en s'envoyant en l'air dans tous les recoins du château. Avant d'être amant avec Blaise, le blond avait enchaîné les conquêtes pendant six mois mais s'était vite lassé de toutes les personnes vénales qui lui couraient après. D'un commun accord ils avaient donc décidé de prendre du bon temps ensemble sans attache et sans rien promettre.

Seulement dans la vie parfaite de Draco Malfoy il y avait un hic…Harry Potter: son fiancé ! Il adorait ses parents qui l'avaient élevé avec amour, mais dans des instants comme celui-là il en arrivait à les détester profondément. Lui il n'avait pas demandé à se marier avec un demi-elfe sorti de nulle part que personne, hormis le Lord, n'avait revu depuis quinze ans. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était que ledit fiancé soit agréable à regarder.

- Et il arrive quand ? Demanda sèchement Blaise

- Le 1er septembre pour la rentrée. Répondit Draco sans se rendre compte du ton de son amant.

- Plus qu'un mois avant de porter les fers alors ! Répliqua Blaise de plus en plus hargneux

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Blaise ? Interrogea Théo

- Tu serais content que ton petit-ami te largue pour retrouver son fiancé arrivé de nulle part toi ?

- De quoi tu parles Blaise ? On couche ensemble mais tu n'es pas mon petit ami ! Tu connaissais parfaitement la situation au départ ! Asséna Draco. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être marié avec lui mais la cérémonie des fiançailles a déjà eu lieu et tu le sais très bien !

- Je pensais que tu allais hurlé au meurtre quand tu saurais qu'il arrivait ! Lui dit Théo en rigolant.

- Oh mais il l'a fait ! Ria Eris. Il a hurlé sur Oncle Lucius pendant dix minutes pendant le petit déjeuner !

- Tu imagines s'il est laid et stupide…Ricana Pansy. Tu seras obligé de trouver des amants discrets ! Tu vois Blaise tu as encore toutes tes chances !

- Sauf que cette année tu vas devoir la jouer discret pour ne pas qu'il découvre tes aventures extraconjugales. Ajouta Vincent.

- Ah non vous avez tout faux mes très chers petits serpents…Rétorqua Eris.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Blaise

- Il n'y aura pas d'amants après le mariage ! Les contrats de mariage des Malfoy interdisent ce type de relation. Tout rapprochement avec un autre que mon mari est impossible. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me suis amusé ces dernières années ? Je savais très bien qu'après le mariage ça allait être « rideau » ! Répondit Draco

- Aïe ! Pas cool ça ! Mais cette année tu vas faire comment ?

- Je vais lui dire que je compte m'amuser cette année ! C'est la dernière qui me reste avant le mariage et la dernière qu'on passe tous ensemble !

- Pas sûr qu'il apprécie que tu le trompes aux sus de tout le monde ! Lui répliqua son cousin. Et te connaissant, toi et ta légendaire fierté, s'il agit de la même manière tu vas nous griller un hippogriffe.

- Ça n'arriverait jamais ! Le contrat prévoit que l'adultère est interdit et en contrepartie il est donné vierge le jour du mariage. Et il n'a pas à « apprécier » ou pas mon comportement, on ne se connaît pas alors hors de question qu'il me dicte ma vie ! On n'est pas encore marié alors son avis…

- Cette année va être amusante ! Ria Pansy suivi des autres hormis Draco et Blaise.

Pendant ce temps au cœur d'une grande forêt à l'abri du monde, un jeune elfe jouait avec ses amis et son petit serpent des neiges. Petit, brun avec de grands yeux émeraudes, le jeune homme pourchassait un elfe blond en riant.

« Elyas attend moi !

- Cours plus vite petit elfe ! Nous sommes en retard, le seigneur Elrond va nous attendre !

Essoufflés les deux garçons arrivèrent devant un temple de marbre blanc devant lequel se tenait une assemblée constituée de plusieurs elfes.

- Eden ! Elyas ! Nous vous attendions ! Attaqua le plus vieux

- C'est ma faute Grand-Père ! Je voulais rester nager dans la cascade avec Nesha, lui répondit Harry.

- Je savais que te laisser garder ce serpent allait nous retomber sur le dos ! Quelle idée aussi de t'offrir un serpent, merci Monsieur le Premier Ministre Sorcier !

Nous voulions te prévenir que tu passerais le mois d'août à Poudlard avec Albus, tes parents et tes parrains. Vous partirez à la fin de la semaine donc va commencer à préparer tes affaires.

- Je peux emmener Nesha Ada ? Et mes amis ? Je ne connais personne là-bas, je vais être tout seul !

- À la rentrée, tu retrouveras ton fiancé !

Devant son air triste, le roi des elfes sentit sa volonté plier…il ne pouvait, malheureusement pour lui, rien refuser à son petit fils adoré.

- Il est possible que tu ais besoin de garde du corps pour te protéger…

Harry souffla, agacé. Sa famille et ses amis passaient tout leur temps à le protéger de tout. Mais si ça lui permettait d'emmener quelques amis avec lui, mieux valait ne rien dire.

- Elyas acceptes-tu d'y aller ?

- Bien sûr Seigneur Elrond, avec grand plaisir. Je peux vous proposer l'assistance de Valàr et d'Amandil.

- Oh oui accepte Ada ! Ce sont mes amis…ils veilleront bien sur moi !

- Très bien ! Préviens les de préparer leur malle ! Allez hors de ma vue tous les deux !

- Merci merci Ada !

Après avoir averti ses amis, le petit prince elfe se rendit auprès de son parrain Sirius qui s'entraînait à l'épée.

- Coucou Parrain !

- Ah mon louveteau ! ça va ? Prêt pour le départ ?

- Dis Parrain tu sais comment il est toi Draco ?

- À l'image de son père j'imagine ! Ria Sirius. S'il ressemble à ce bon vieux Lucius, il doit être arrogant, fier, un parfait héritier de sang-pur bien Serpentard !

- Oh… Tu crois qu'il va m'aimer ?

- Tout le monde t'adore Eden…Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Vous apprendrez à vous connaître et à vous aimer avec le temps.

- J'ai grandi en sachant qu'un jour lui et moi on serait marié. J'ai imaginé tellement de choses…bon je te laisse je vais retrouver Maman, à plus tard Parrain.

- Ah plus tard louveteau…j'espère juste que tu ne seras pas déçu, murmura Sirius pour lui-même.

Une semaine avait passé depuis la préparation du voyage, et la petite compagnie avait quitté Fondcombe pour rejoindre Poudlard. Après quelques heures de voyage, les plus jeunes découvrirent un grand lac d'eau douce surplombé par un grand château illuminé.

« C'est magnifique ! Regardez ça !

- Voici ta nouvelle maison pour une année mon chéri, tu vas voir ça va être merveilleux.

- Mes enfants ! Bienvenue à Poudlard ! S'exclama joyeusement Albus Dumbledore vêtu d'une robe de sorcier violette.

- Grand-Père ton école a l'air vraiment géniale ! Ada a permis à mes trois amis de venir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non c'est une bonne idée ! Je craignais que tu te sentes seul les premiers temps, voilà qui règle ce problème. Entrons, le diner est servi.

Pendant un mois Harry et ses amis visitèrent le moindre recoin du château. Lors d'une promenade dans le parc ils avaient rencontré le garde chasse Hagrid. Celui-ci ravit d'être en compagnie d'elfes leur avait fait visiter la forêt où ils avaient rencontré des centaures, un troupeau de licornes et quelques fées.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, les professeurs avaient rejoint l'école. Harry avait pu rencontré ses futurs enseignants. Il avait apprécié le professeur McGonagall malgré son apparente autorité ainsi que la douceur du professeur Chourave et l'humour du petit professeur Flitwick. Son parrain par alliance Remus reprenait le cours de Défense, ce qui n'avait pas semblé faire plaisir à son futur professeur de potions Severus Snape. Il l'avait regardé avec un dédain apparent, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à son père la raison de cette haine inconnue, celui-ci avait expliqué que pendant leur jeunesse à l'école ils s'étaient souvent battus ensemble. Le professeur était en couple avec Regulus Black le frère de son Parrain. Sa mère lui avait appris que le potionniste était aussi et surtout le parrain de son fiancé. Malgré le mépris dont il était l'objet, Harry se promit de tout faire pour s'entendre avec le professeur, sans compter qu'il adorait étudier les potions au grand désarroi de son père et de son parrain.

« Eden que fais-tu au bord du lac tout seul ? demanda une voix s'approchant par derrière.

- Valàr, tu m'as fait peur ! Dit le petit brun en sursautant. Je regardais simplement le ciel…il est différent du nôtre, les étoiles ne sont pas à la même place.

- Tu as peur pour demain petit prince ?

- Je vais rencontrer mon fiancé pour la première fois, alors bien sûr que je suis effrayé ! Rajoute à ça que je vais être loin de chez moi pendant des mois entourés par des gens que je ne connais pas. La seule chose à laquelle que je pense c'est ce que Draco va penser de moi en me voyant…

- Il va sûrement te trouver magnifique…Et puis je suis là moi, tu ne seras pas seul ! Si ton fiancé ne te plait pas tu peux toujours me prendre à sa place, j'en serai ravi tu sais…

- Valàr ne dit pas de bêtises voyons ! Tu connais les conditions de mes fiançailles ! Et même si Draco ne veut pas de moi, ni lui ni moi ne pouvons rien changer à ce qui va se passer.

- Pourquoi tu ne refuses pas ce mariage ! On a décidé pour toi, tu peux dire NON !

- La seule raison pour laquelle tu dis ça, c'est parce que tu veux sa place ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Laisse tomber d'accord, je vais me coucher !

- Attends Eden ! Oui je préfèrerais que ce soit moi ton futur mari ! Je t'aime depuis toujours…Je suis convaincu que ce garçon ne te mérite pas petit prince.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Valàr mais tu dois passer à autre chose, tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi qui n'es pas fiancé à un autre.

Alors qu'Harry s'éloignait pour retourner au château, Valàr se fit la promesse qu'il ferait tout pour avoir le petit elfe, et pour ça il fallait juste mettre le fiancé sur la touche. Il lui suffirait d'attendre le lendemain afin de mettre au point un plan une fois le futur marié rencontré.

Ce soir-là, Harry, Draco et tous les autres s'endormirent en passant que le jour à venir allait changer leur vie à jamais…

_On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite…Et à demain pour les lectrices et lecteurs de ma fic __une vie nouvelle__ (ça y est vous saurez qui est l'heureux papa)_


	3. Rencontres

CHAPITRE 2 : Rencontres

_Ce soir-là, Harry, Draco et tous les autres s'endormirent en passant que le jour à venir_ _allait changer leur vie à jamais…_

Draco se tenait assis à la table des Serpentards et assistait pour la dernière fois à la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Il toisait les autres tables du regard et envoyait des regards méprisants à ceux qui le regardaient trop longtemps à son goût. Il ressentait l'impatience de ses amis à découvrir son fiancé, lui priait Salazar qu'il ne ressemble pas à un troll…

« Cette année nous accueillerons aussi des élèves entrant directement en septième année. Trois d'entre eux sont des elfes, ils accompagnent leur ami Harry Potter qui a passé son enfance à Fondcombe auprès de sa famille. Je vous demanderai de vous rappeler vos cours et de ne pas harceler nos jeunes amis elfiques qui n'apprécieraient pas cette intrusion. De plus Harry est fiancé à votre camarade Draco Malfoy et il serait malvenu d'intervenir dans cette relation. Sur ce…nous allons répartir vos quatre camarades. Argus faites les venir je vous prie. Demanda Albus Dumbledore.

Son cousin lui jeta un regard interrogatif avant de lui demander s'il savait pour les trois autres…_Comment aurait-il pu le savoir franchement ! Dès que ses parents avaient essayé de lui parler des fiançailles ou d'Harry il avait coupé court à toute discussion !_

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer deux elfes magnifiques. Grands, beaux, l'un blond et l'autre brun. Ils étaient si gracieux, si distingués qu'il ferait même pâlir d'envie un Malfoy. Ils se retournèrent semblant attendre quelqu'un. Un troisième les rejoint tout aussi sublime, il était blond, assez grand et semblait très fort. Une quatrième personne entra dans la salle. On ne pouvait renier son côté elfique à cause de sa grâce et sa beauté mais il dégageait de lui un mystère certain. Plus petit que les autres, il était aussi beaucoup plus androgyne. Les quatre garçons portaient de magnifiques robes elfiques vertes assorties aux yeux du plus petit. Celui-ci avait également une petite couronne en argent posée sur le front.

Au moment où il avait vu la couleur des yeux du petit elfe, Draco avait compris qu'il était son fiancé. C'est la seule chose qu'il avait écouté de la description faite par sa mère…des yeux d'émeraude rieurs et joyeux. Bon il pouvait remercier Merlin son fiancé était vraiment magnifique. Son côté androgyne lui plaisait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Finalement il n'enverrait pas de beuglante à ses parents…

« Merlin ! Cousin tu es un mec chanceux ! Regarde moi cette beauté ! Lui dit Éris.

- Je suis d'accord ! Il est trop mignon ! Oh les beaux enfants que vous aurez…Rêvassa Pansy.

- Oh ! Du calme Pansy ! Ne mets pas la brouette devant l'hippogriffe ! Attends que je lui aie parlé avant de parler de bébé ! Rétorqua Draco faisant rire tous ses amis.

Blaise de son côté, n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Comment ce nain pouvait plaire à son petit-ami ? Il ressemblait à une fille, semblait si fragile, si frêle…Draco avait besoin d'un homme fort pour prendre soin de lui, le dorloter et tout ça, quelqu'un comme lui ! Il allait devoir montrer au blond qu'il devait le choisir lui et non le lutin brun. En plus il était vierge, Draco leur avait dit. Lui il savait tout faire et osait tout ! Son petit-ami ne se satisferait jamais d'un novice, il était trop dévergondé pour ça ! Oui voilà un plan…se montrer entreprenant avec le blond, n'avoir aucun tabou, le chouchouter et prendre soin de lui ! Il en était sûr Draco reviendrait vers lui avant la fin de la semaine et il réussirait à le convaincre de rompre ses fiançailles pour être avec lui !

- Les garçons approchez ! Leur lança Albus.

Ceux-ci se dirigèrent alors vers l'estrade où se trouvait le choixpeau. Le vieux sorcier leur avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer durant la répartition, ils ne furent donc pas surpris de voir le professeur McGonagall leur présenter l'objet.

- Nous allons commencer par Harry s'il veut bien venir.

Le petit brun monta les marches le séparant du professeur et la laissa poser le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Petit prince des elfes ! Alors où vais-je te mettre ? Tu as beaucoup de loyauté envers ta famille et tes amis, un certain courage et une propension à foncer dans les ennuis, de la ruse et oh…un fourchelangue…intéressant…tu es également très réfléchi et très intelligent…C'est très difficile de trouver la maison la plus adaptée…Poufsouffle ? Non ce n'est pas ta place. Serdaigle ? Pourquoi pas…Gryffondor ? Tes parents et tes parrains y étaient mais je ne t'y vois pas, ils sont trop irréfléchis et fonceurs. Serpentard ? Avec ton fiancé ? Tu as hérité de dons et qualités appréciés de Salazar lui-même mais je crains que tu ne t'effaces trop derrière ton fiancé et que tu passes à côté de certaines choses…Bien ce sera SERDAIGLE._

Harry échangea un regard avec ses amis avant de se tourner vers son grand-père pour savoir où s'asseoir.

- Miss Granger ? demanda Albus

- Professeur ?

- Je vous confie mon petit-fils pour sa première soirée ici, voulez-vous.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille désignée par le vieux sorcier et lui sourit. Il alla la rejoindre pour attendre la répartition de ses amis en espérant rester avec eux sans se faire trop d'illusions. Ils avaient grandi ensemble mais étaient par certains aspects très différents.

Son ami Elyas fut le suivant et fut envoyé à Gryffondor ce qui n'étonna pas Harry, il connaissant bien son ami pour savoir que celui-ci fonçait souvent dans « le tas » en posant les questions après coup, ce qui lui avait déjà causé pas mal d'ennuis. Elyas s'approcha de sa table avant de se retourner pour venir embrasser le front de son ami en faisant promettre à Granger, Hermione de son prénom comme elle lui avait indiqué en se présentant, de bien veiller sur lui. Valàr fut également envoyé à Gryffondor sans de surprise là non plus pour le petit brun. Ne restait plus qu'Amandil. Pour lui Harry hésitait entre sa nouvelle maison et celle de son fiancé. Le choixpeau lui donna raison en envoyant son ami à Serdaigle à ses côtés. Le petit elfe était content de cette répartition, Amandil était un ami fidèle, toujours d'humeur joyeuse et très rusé. Il appréciait que Valàr ne soit pas avec lui car depuis quelques temps les avances de son ami le gênaient beaucoup, il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il allait pourtant regretter la présence d'Elyas. Mais Hermione lui apprit que les septièmes années avec des cours en commun avec toutes la maisons. Ainsi il pourrait voir souvent ses amis et apprendre à mieux connaître son fiancé. Il était dos à la table des Serpents et n'avait pu qu'apercevoir Draco. Cette œillade furtive lui avait permis de voir que son fiancé était très beau même s'il semblait toiser tout le monde.

Il adressa un sourire à ses amis assis parmi les rouges et or quand il reconnut le garçon à côté d'Elyas. Le jeune homme était grand, bien bâti, surtout en comparaison de sa stature de crevette, et comme toute sa famille il possédait une chevelure rousse. Ronald Weasley. Harry lui adressa un sourire lumineux qui lui fut rendu aussitôt. Ron était le fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley, des amis de ses parents. Avant son entrée à Poudlard le jeune homme venait passer tous ses étés auprès des elfes en compagnie de son autre ami d'enfance Neville Longdubat. Ron fit un signe au garçon assis en face de lui pour lui montrer Harry. Celui-ci reconnut alors Neville. Le petit brun était tout à coup euphorique…il avait passé des moments merveilleux avec ses deux amis quand ils étaient petits et il les retrouvait ici… « À qui souris-tu comme ça Eden ? Demanda Amandil

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry Aman', tout le monde le fait ici…

- Si tu veux petit prince ! Alors ?

- Regarde à côté d'Elyas il y a Ron et Neville, tu te souviens d'eux ?

Amandil regarda dans la direction donnée et sourit à son tour aux deux sorciers.

- Vous connaissez Ron et Nev' ?

- Chaque été ils venaient avec leur famille à Fondcombe jusqu'à leur rentrée à Poudlard. Ce sont mes amis d'enfance. Je suis si heureux de passer cette année avec eux…

- Ron est mon petit-ami, il vient souvent dans notre tour tu pourras le voir.

Harry la remercia chaleureusement. Cette année allait vraiment être superbe, sa mère avait raison.

Il lui tardait de rencontrer son fiancé également. Il espérait que tout se passe bien… une fois le repas terminé alors qu'il allait suivre ses compagnons, son grand-père lui fit signe de le suivre. Derrière lui le maître des potions venaient de prévenir son filleul que Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau pour lui présenter son fiancé officiellement.

Le jeune sorcier blond se trouvait devant la porte du directeur attendant qu'on le laisse entrer. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce le vieux sorcier lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de son bureau. En s'asseyant il découvrit son fiancé déjà installé.

- Draco je te présente Harry que tu as déjà aperçu au diner. Lui dit Albus.

- Enchanté, je suis Harry. Fit le petit brun en tendant sa main vers lui. Il semblait timide et fragile, il inspira tout de suite à Draco un besoin de le protéger.

- Pareillement. Répondit-il en serrant la main du petit elfe. Oh oui il était vraiment enchanté…La clause de fidélité lui parut à cet instant beaucoup moins contraignante, même s'il s'amuserait encore un peu cette année sans lui. Bien sur il était charmé par son fiancé mais il restait avant tout un Malfoy et durant cette année il ne penserait à personne d'autre que lui. Il avait toute sa vie pour prendre soin d'Harry. Blaise avait tempêté tout le repas contre la beauté trop féminine du brun, il disait qu'il était trop fragile et ignorant des choses intimes pour lui plaire. Draco ne l'avait pas contredit pour ne pas montrer à ses amis que son fiancé lui plaisait, mais il n'était pas du tout en accord avec son ex-amant. Il avait apprécié le côté androgyne du brun, il lui donnait envie de le dorloter et contrairement à l'avis du basané sa virginité ajoutait un avantage…Harry ne serait qu'à lui et cette idée lui plaisait encore plus que le reste. Il espérait juste qu'ils s'entendraient bien afin d'éviter un mariage ennuyeux.

- Donc les garçons vous êtes au courant pour la date du mariage ? Voyant les jeunes approuver Dumbledore continua. Vous serez mariés le 1er aout ce qui vous laisse près d'un an pour apprendre à vous connaître. Dans ce but nous avons décidé que les septièmes années de toutes les maisons auraient en commun tous leurs cours. J'espère que vos fiançailles permettront le rapprochement des maisons encore trop ennemies même après la guerre. Rétorqua le vieux sorcier visiblement déçu par cet état de fait.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter un peu tous les deux, je vais aller voir Severus qui ne semble pas ravi par la présence de ses anciens camarades de classe.

Une fois le directeur parti, un long silence prit place dans la pièce avant qu'un faible sifflement se fasse entendre.

Alors que Draco s'interrogeait sur le bruit, il vit un serpent sortir de la robe de son fiancé. Le brun semblait discuter avec lui. Le blond reconnut alors le fourchelangue…Son petit brun n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point s'était grisant de l'entendre parler cette langue.

Perdu dans sa discussion avec son serpent, Harry ne se rendit pas compte du trouble de son fiancé.

- Tu vois Nesha c'est Draco ! Tu ne dois pas le blesser. Siffla le brun.

- Il est appétissant petit maître…

- Tu ne peux pas le manger Nesha !

- Dommage…Te plait-il petit maitre ?

Harry se perdit un instant dans ses pensées…quand son fiancé était entré dans la pièce il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur d'accélérer. Le blond était magnifique malgré son air hautain. Pourtant il semblait si froid, Harry espérait qu'il cache ses sentiments dans le cas contraire alors il n'avait pas du lui plaire. Hermione lui avait dit qu'ils se battaient chaque année pour la première place au classement du meilleur élève. Ses camarades lui avaient tous dit que le blond était arrogant et froid avec tout le monde passant son temps à toiser les autres en compagnie de ses amis. Certains lui avaient même souhaité bonne chance pour le mariage. Mais comme Draco, Harry espérait qu'ils apprendraient à se connaître et à s'entendre pour ne pas vivre un mariage infernal.

- Tu as un serpent magnifique Harry. Lui dit Draco le sortant subitement de ses pensées.

- Elle s'appelle Nesha, c'est un serpent des neiges. C'est un cadeau du premier ministre sorcier puisqu'il sait que je parle leur langue.

- C'est un beau cadeau, et tu possèdes un don précieux.

Harry le remercia et lui sourit timidement. Quand Draco lui répondit, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Ensemble ils convinrent de se retrouver tous les samedis après-midi à Pré-au-lard pour apprendre à se connaître, et rencontrer leurs amis respectifs. Lorsque le directeur revint accompagné du maitre des potions, les garçons se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de rejoindre leur dortoir.

Draco s'endormit en pensant à sa nuit de noce qui promettait d'être superbe…Harry en pensant que son fiancé lui plaisait beaucoup…Blaise en pensant à ses plans pour récupérer le blond…Severus en pensant à l'interrogation surprise qu'il réservait aux septièmes années…Dumbledore en pensant aux bonbons que son arrière-petit-fils lui avait apporté…

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos félicitations c'est trop gentil de votre part...Ma petite poupée se porte très bien, on l'a appellée Briséïs (c'est une princesse troyenne dans la mythologie, mon fiancé est prof d'histoire antique à l'université...). Encore merci et à très vite...Je posterai le prochain vendredi. Biz à tous_


	4. NOTE

NOTE

Coucou à tous et toutes !

Je ne peux que vous demander d'excuser mon horrible retard… les raisons sont diverses : ma fille, ma thèse, mes groupes de TD, etc.

Je vous tiens donc au courant de la suite des évènements : je reprends la publication de mes publications. Vendredi il y aura un nouveau chapitre de la fiction Mariage arrangé, samedi les nouveaux chapitres de Une vie nouvelle et Union non consentie. Pour la suite un chapitre tous les 15 jours (plus vite si je peux mais je préfère dire 15 jours pour être sûre) !

Plein de bisous à tous

PS à mes bêtas : êtes-vous toujours disponible pour relire les chapitres ? ou dois-je trouver quelqu'un ?


End file.
